This invention relates to a therapeutic device useful for promoting the healing of a living organism and for the promotion of health thereof.
A variety of methods have been proposed for improving or strengthening the inherent, healing force of living organisms, especially human being, with or without resorting to medicines. When the body's own healing capacity is low, the affliction is not easily treated even with a repeated dosage of medicines. On the other hand, an affliction in a man having good healing capacity can be often remedied even without resorting to a medical treatment. Known methods for promoting healing include, for example, a method in which a heat is applied to a diseased part, a method in which a diseased part is exposed to a magnetic field and a method in which a subject is contacted with a static electrode. The conventional methods, however, are not fully satisfactory with respect to promotion of healing.